


Pockets and Money!

by N3333ka



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald is a good dad and he loves his kids, Fluff, even though they're a lot to deal with, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3333ka/pseuds/N3333ka
Summary: Louie convinces Donald to give the triplets pocket money for their chores, next they must decide what they're going to do with it. Huey has an idea, Dewey quickly latches on to it and Louie just wants to one-up him.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Pockets and Money!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I've posted a fic in a while bc I get a lil self-conscious but I got up to date with ducktales and just had to write the silly idea I had! I hope you guys enjoy :)!

Louie had just concluded a powerpoint on why the triplet’s chore work was considered ’slavery’ and why they, mostly Louie, deserved payment for their service. His audience of three ducks sat around his laptop on the dining table, staring bemusedly at the end slide, Donald; unsure whether to be surprised at this or not at all because this was, of course, Louie. Huey and Dewey; only just discovering such a proposal had ever been in the works. A few seconds ticked by as Louie’s audience processed the information and before he had a chance to say something, Dewey stood up on his chair throwing his hands in the air and whooping loudly. Huey nodded his head, satisfied at the content and argument and also minutely proud of the work Louie had clearly poured into it. Donald seemed to be thinking it through thoroughly but with all three pairs of eyes glued to him and waiting patiently (it may have been an overstatement for Dewey, who was now seated back down on his chair but still bouncing up and down excitedly) he cracked under his fondness for them.

Giving a resigned sigh, he answered, “Sure.” Pausing for a moment to let the boys holler triumphantly before continuing. “I think it’s a good idea, especially if it will motivate you three to do more and stay out of trouble. However,” another pause, this time for their groans, “I’m not going to be able to give you a lot, maybe just $2 per chore, per kid.”

Louie shrugs, a small smile still on his beak from his successful business proposal and says, “I suppose it’s better than nothing, seeing as you’re not legally obligated to pay us minimum wage, yet.”

“Or ever” Donald states, gathering them all into his arms for a quick hug and ruffling the feathers on their heads.

His phone rings and his demeanour slightly shifts as he checks who it is, picking it up and shuffling out of the room. Louie snaps his laptop shut and heads to their shared bedroom with Huey and Dewey towed in line.

They sat in silence for a short while, Louie scrolling through something on his phone as the other two contemplated what they would do with their new found salaries. Dewey was sprawled across Louie’s bed on the bottom bunk while Louie sat at the end in the corner. Huey was just underneath them, leaning his back against the bunk bed’s frame, deep in thought and holding his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook in his hands, resting them both on his lap.

Dewey nudges his foot on Louie’s leg repeatedly until the latter looks up from his phone and at him pointedly.

“What are you planning on doing with your money?” Dewey asks curiously.

“Hm, Nothing.” Dewey’s jaw dropped in horror at such an outlandish statement but Louie ignored him and continued. “Maybe I’ll ask Uncle Donald to open up a bank account for me so I can rake up that sweet, sweet interest, or however it works. I haven’t got that far into my research.”

“What?! But that’s so… that’s so unfun!!!”

Huey interjects, beginning to tell Dewey that ‘unfun’ isn’t a word but Louie speaks over him, saying matter-of-factly, “It’s the financially smart choice.”

“The fin-silly what now? Ugh, doesn’t matter, I just- what about going to Funso’s Fun Zone (where fun is in the zone!)!”

“Ah, my dear brother Dewford, when you’re older you will come to understand the importance of being wise with your money.”

“What? You- I’m older than you!” Louie just shakes his head with feigned disappointment as Dewey gesticulates wildly before giving up and collapsing limply on the bed. Louie sniggers to himself and reaches over to poke Huey in the back of the head.

“Ow?” Huey exclaims more in surprise rather than hurt but Louie turns back to Dewey who appears to have sunken deeper into the green sheets.

“Why don’t you ask Huey; he seems to be giving this just about as much thought as you right now. Come to think of it, when’s the last time you’ve thought this hard, Dewey? Might want to be careful you don’t short-circuit.” Dewey throws a pillow right into Louie’s face and sits up, rolling his eyes before shuffling forward to watch what Huey was currently doing. He appeared to be looking through a website shop of knitted garments and Dewey cocks his head to the side in confusion as Huey watches him out of the corner of his eyes.

“Yes?” Huey says.

“You’re going to spend the money you get from Uncle Donald on knitted hats??” He all but spills out, dumbfounded by both his brothers’ lameness. (At least knitted hats were significantly cooler than storing your money in a _bank_ ).

“Huh? Oh, no. You see I’m going to make a _profit_ out of my money” He looks over at Louie who is staring at his phone but Huey notices the quirking of his eyebrow and figures he’s listening. “That’s the more financially _aware_ choice.” Dewey shrugs his shoulders and slides off the bed to sidle up next to Huey, effectively curious.

“And this relates to you looking at knitwear why, exactly?”

“You see, my dear brother Dewford” Huey starts, imitating Louie from before and failing to hold in a snort as he looks over to find Louie rolling his eyes exasperatedly. Then, shifting back to his own voice, “I’ll purchase some yarn and make clothes like socks or beanies. Or do some sewing with any unused fabric that Uncle Donald doesn’t have any use for. All thanks to my knitting and sewing patches I earned rather expertly. There’s a market in the town square next week on Sunday, if I can save up enough money by then to also get my own stall space I can sell what I’ve made! it’s fun, rewarding, and should be profitable!” He ends his explanation, lowering the fingers he brought up as he listed the perks.

Louie scoffs from behind them but Dewey’s eyes light up. “You’re a genius!” he cries. “I can’t make things like that but what if I sold any old toys or books I have! there’s bound to be a bunch that I’ll have to peel from Uncle Donald’s cold dead body!”

“Oh, nice idea. What if instead of getting separate stalls for the market, we shared one? that way, with our combined wealth, we can spend less!” Somehow, Huey notes, Dewey’s eyes had gotten brighter. The younger duck squishes his face right up to his own, hands either side of his face.

“Huey! You beautiful red colour coded nerd, that’s it!” He shouts rather eccentrically right into Huey’s face who cringes at the noise. He removes his hands and jumps away from Huey, punching the air with his fists. “I’m gonna go ask Uncle Donald if there’s any barnacles that need scraping off the side of the boat!” The excitement did not match up with the possible task at hand but he bounds off, skipping slightly.

Once he’s out of sight, Louie says “You know you’re just getting his hopes up, right? Who’s gonna want to buy his old McDucknald toys and books?”

“There’ll be other kids there and he had other toys, although… I’m not sure how many of them are actually in OK condition. Either way, you underestimate him, selling things is also about the charm, and he has a lot of it”

“Not sure if loudness equals charm, I could easily outsell him. If anyone here is good at swindling, it’s me.”

“That’s not what we’re- you know what? If you’re so sure, why don’t you take a third of the stall?” Huey combats, half sticking up for Dewey and half just wanting to see how this would pan out. Huey had a fool-proof plan that was built on honesty and good products, he was fairly confident about his own situation and was eager to see Louie take part even if it spelled certain disaster.

“Sure, this’ll be simple.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I only have 80% of an idea of what happens next but I will definitely be finishing it! If you want to talk to me, my tumblr is relivereleave <3


End file.
